Who can be in doubt of what follows?
by sturmdrang
Summary: When Anne Elliot and Captain Wentworth are reunited, there is no doubt that they live happily ever after but not before they face their share of mortification and awkwardness from those closest to them. An attempt at elaborating the last chapter of Persuasion


Though it was only a few hours since Anne went to bed, having spent many hours after the party contemplating her exquisite felicity and running over the delicious conversations , made all the more so because of the interruptions, with Captain Wentworth and the knowledge that she would be having more such conversations, hopefully uninterrupted, today and for the rest of their days to come. It filled her with such immense gratitude and such exquisite felicity as made her sit up awake even before day break. It was Sunday and the morning was to be devoted to the silent contemplation of the spiritual. For a brief moment, she considered walking to Gay street and attending church together with Captain Wentworth but censured it the next moment as she considered the indelicacy she would be putting the Crofts though. She must be patient and must take refuge in the fact that she would be in his company when the morning was over. Yet, she could not be at peace without communicating with him almost as if to assure herself that she was indeed not in a dream. She wondered how soon would be too soon to send a note.

She sat at her writing table to pen a note to Captain Wentworth requesting the pleasure of his company at Camden Place after church when her maid brought her a note that rendered such an act unnecessary. It was from Captain Wentworth himself; he would present himself at Camden place directly from church; he must ask for her father's consent and then he would like to take her to Gay Street to share their good fortune with the Crofts. He was sure they would be very happy although it was impossible for anybody to be as happy as themselves. From there, he proposed, they could walk together to the White Hart to meet their friends and return to Gay street for dinner.

Anne could have no objections to this plan and assured him as much by return note and made herself ready, in extremely good spirits for church where she silently offered her profound gratitudes and contemplated what she could only call providence in the perfectness of events that acted in bringing herself and Captain Wentworth together again. She shuddered to think of the narrowly missed unhappiness and suffering that would have been both of their fates. She resolved to do him justice and good at every turn of her life and vowed to think of and promote his happiness at every opportunity that presented itself.

Service being over, she discovered that her father and sister had planned to call upon the Wallises to look at the baby Walter, though not fond of children and thought them annoyances rather than objects of affection thought much of the baby Wallis.

"My dear", he was saying to Elizabeth "A child born to the beautiful Mrs Wallis and the fine Colonel Wallis is sure to be worth looking at. We will not be wasting our time. Let us just hope that he has been spared the ignominy of being sandy-haired"

Anne, after quickly and quietly hinting to Lady Russell on having some communications of great importance, and extracting a promise from her dear godmother to keep herself free that very evening, pleaded indisposition and headed straight home.

How our mind leaps into forming conclusions that are nothing but our most cherished wishes. Lady Russell, though slightly puzzled, gladly gave the promise. In her mind, Anne knew, Lady Russell was thinking about Mr Elliot and wondering if he had made a proposal and felt not a little trepidation of the mortification awaiting her friend and the immensity of the burden of truth that she must carry to her friend. Yet what good can come out of delaying her this mortification, Anne had considered putting it off for another glorious day so she could spend more time in Captain Wentworth's company while sparing giving pain to Lady Russell but she knew that the sooner Lady Russell knew the better it was for everyone. Her heart prophesied some mischief from Mr Elliot.

She made her way through the short distance home just in time to make out the outline of the most beloved and eagerly anticipated person turning into the street at the other end. She hurried in that direction to meet him and to gladden his heart and soul with her company back to her father's house.

"My father isn't back home yet. I know not how long we will be kept waiting", said she as she welcomed him into the parlour.

" And your sister? Is she at home?", he asked

"No sir, nobody other than you and me. They are all gone to visit the Wallises"

"Nobody home? Not a soul?" he said with a glow, his eyes bright and a fully formed smile in his handsome mouth at this unexpected good fortune

"Indeed not, Captain. Such caprice and delays won't answer for your mission just yet and a spirited captain such as you must feel it a great irritation to find yourself thus held back and tested in your patience but I am not one to complain at being given any opportunity to have to have you for myself for a while" catching his tone as she called for refreshments.

" My dearest Anne while you do justice to my dedication to the mission and determination to accomplish it, you must allow for the feelings of a captain-he does not complain when he unexpectedly finds himself in a patch of beautiful weather after braving storm after storm for days at end. He just then does not worry about rushing to his destination. It is not a situation he complains about. On the contrary, he enjoys it with his heart and soul"

And enjoy it with their heart and soul they did, for they noticed neither the passing of the hour nor the bustle of the world outside the window. They were only drawn outside of themselves by a sudden knock on the door.

"It must be them", cried Anne, startled, agitated and alarmed and yet unbelieving that they could be back so soon- within the span of an hour! " Frederick, won't you make yourself comfortable on the sofa while I go and bring my father hither."

There was only time for 'Frederick' to reassure her of his perfect readiness for this meeting and the perfect insignificance of its outcome to their shared future when they had, yet again, the necessity to rearrange their feelings and manners for the arrival, not of Sir Walter and his eldest daughter, but of Mr Elliot.

They only had time to exchange glances, equally bewildered and astonished, at each other before she made her way to the drawing room, and in her agitation of spirits, not quite closing the door fully, to receive the unexpected, unwanted person of Mr Elliot. There was nothing to be done but to hide her disappointment and fears and make polite conversation. 'He was come full of solicitude and concern'. He was disappointed to not find his Cousin Anne with her family and was excessively worried that she might have taken ill. He had to leave early on business but could not go away in peace till he had assured himself that the stress of the previous evening had not indisposed his cousin Anne.

She assured him that she was well and had really enjoyed herself very much last evening. She hoped that now having reassured himself, he would go away but he, instead, sat himself down on the sofa and talked about yesterday's party, his pleasure at having been introduced to so many new acquaintances but regretted 'not having been able to talk to her yesterday as much as he would have liked to'

"Your younger sister seems to have made a very happy match. They seem a very happy couple", he said.

"One could say that although I consider my sister the more fortunate of the two. Charles is a very good man and a good husband.", she observed.

"It is my understanding that the do not live very away from Kellynch, do they not?"

"Only three miles away. The Musgroves were our closest neighbours. I've known them all my life. A very good-natured, high-spirited sort of people."

"Speaking of Kellynch, it must have been a trial for you to have been removed from your true home, your home since birth, from the comforts of that home and to be asunder from those friends as you have known all your life. It must be a trial to see that home being occupied by strangers, outsiders"

"Oh! The cause and necessity of removal is a shame I feel quite deeply, I assure you but I can truthfully say that my father could not have been more fortuitious in his choice of tenants. Not since my mother lived have I felt that Kellynch Hall could not be better managed and the parish given a better example. If they should continue as tenants long enough, you should be assured that when you take ownership of Kellynch, it should be in a very good state"

"I would not doubt a word my cousin Anne says in praise of anybody, for I know how judiciously and justly her praise is bestowed, but I have not had the pleasure of knowing Lady Russell so long as to be ignorant of all the noble work of benevolence and charity she has done in the parish. There is not a shade of doubt in my mind that were you to be restored to Kellynch, the parish would have no better example and Kellynch no better mistress!

Anne foresaw the intentions behind his careful redirecting of the conversation to Kellynch, dreaded the path it was heading down but could do nothing to forestall it at the present moment except to cry out

"I am much obliged to you for your kindness and regard, Mr Elliot but I was not mistress of Kellynch!"

"No, you were not but there is no saying what the future holds."

He then proceeded to confess to a great wish to see the place to which she thus replied,

"It is certainly your right. I am sure the Crofts will be happy to show you around Kellynch at anytime, Mr Elliot"

"Part of the charm of Kellynch", he said "is that of the place where my cousin Anne grew up to be what she is. I am decided that I will wait until such a time as she finds herself at liberty to show me around and point to me all the peculiarities and singularities of the place as she sees it and give me an account of the history as she knows it."

Anne's vexation was too great to conceal. She had to get up from her chair and in a fit of desperation, she thought she might introduce Captain Wentworth to Mr Elliot. The awkwardness that such a meeting would be infinitely preferable to the distress of Mr Elliot's attempts at intimacy

"Mr Elliot, my father has..."

But he would not let her finish her sentence. He would not take much of her time he assured her. He had to be going in a few minutes himself. He knew she was too quick, too intelligent to have not penetrated his feelings. He also was sensible of her very high standards. He held her in high esteem for it. To him she was what every woman ought to be. He didn't think such a thing possible but she grew lovelier, more beautiful everyday. In short, he ardently loved and admired her. He knew she didn't reciprocate these feelings at this time but he only wanted her to be recipient to his addresses so that he may have a chance to make her love him in due time.


End file.
